User blog:Sebapon/To Earthend/Chapter Three
Chapter Three Open Waters Days at sea: Two Syro Wybopon I woke up in a hammock what happened? “Well you used yourself up” Oh right I did, where am I? “On the navy vessel The Hawk Eye” O okay….wait no, have I been speaking out loud? “Yes you have” “Ohhh…what might your name be?” I asked the intent listener “Hanatapon, what’s yours” he asked “Syro” I answered “Ah ok well I’ll let you rest up” “How did I get here?” I asked “I brought you on the ship while you were unconscious” He answered awkwardly “Without my consent” I stated “Well….I thought you might have wanted to come” “In fact I did, still, you accustom to kidnap and take them unconscious to a ship?” I was attacking him unnecessarily harsh “I accustom to-“ “Drop it Han” Said a newcomer “Let him sleep” “Who might you be?” I asked “Kaden” with that they left. I purposely went to sleep I woke up some time later. Feeling much better I went upstairs, I was very hungry but I needed to do something first. It was dusk and the first crewmembers I saw were sitting on some barrels with two zigotons “….Shoot 56 canon balls per minute” was saying one of the zigotons in a matter-of-fact way I broke in their conversation with “Hello Hanatapon, Hi there Kaden” In a cheerful way “Oh hi there Syro” Kaden said “Hi” Han said without looking at me “Hello my friend, I’m Makoton and this is my brother Wakaton” said the zigoton named Makoton “Hi Makoton and Wakaton, are there anymore of you here my friends?” For I knew that this species is very gifted in engineering techniques “Sadly there aren’t more of us on the ship” said the one named Wakaton “That is a shame” I said, then I said to Hanatapon and Kaden “Well… I apologize for not being grateful for saving my life and treating you very bad when we had just met” I really meant this. I didn’t want to have enemies in the middle of the ocean, then I said “Thank you for saving me you guys” “O don’t worry man everything’s cool” Said Kaden then he looked at Hanatapon like he wanted to see his reaction. “Well Syro you totally destroyed two boats in two seconds I should be thanking you” Was Hanatapon’s surprising appraise I couldn’t help but smile and say “Well it wasn’t easy” “Yeah you have been asleep for two days” “Witch reminds me I haven’t eaten anything and I am starving. Could you guys tell me were the kitchen is? “Ah well….I don’t think Muh will be happy about someone eating after dinnertime” Said Makoton “I’ll go with you and see what we can do” Said Kaden “I’ll go but, be ready because he is one angry chef” said Han “Good luck” Wakaton and Makoton said in unison I was a little bit nervous now; they made this chef guy sound very alarming, I just had to eat though, my teacher would not be happy if he knew that I would eat for fear of a chef. And anyway I can cook my own food why should he be angry? We went down some steps to the recreation room (Witch actually looked like a training room) then took a left into the mess room. To be a place where sailor and soldiers alike ate. It was very clean, you could smell a strange sweet smell and the tables were clean….a very clean chef I see “WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU LITTLE ROUND HEADS!” Screamed a patapon wielding a huge kitchen knife “Hello there to you to Muh” Said Kaden in a cool voice “O it’s you guys….HADNT I ALREADY FED YOU?!” Answered the angry ship cooker Kaden started to say “Well yes but-“ “THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!” I was starting to believe that he could not say a full sentence without screaming and without brandish his humongous kitchen knife threateningly “Another passenger didn’t have his diner” Said Hanatapon “”That, IS NOT MY PROBLEM!” I was very afraid by know “Mister, can I just get some cabbage and meat?” I said I started walking toward the kitchen door to get some food but Muh had some other ideas. He put his way-to-big kitchen accessory right in front of me blocking my way to the door; I took to steps back and fell “Take it easy Muh” Said Kaden “NO ONE GOES INTO THE KITCHEN BUT ME” “And me” said a very pretty lady “Muh just let him eat, they say he’s the one that blew up the two ships alone” “Very well, and my assistant” Said Muh in a much more calm state “Let it not happen again mahopon” he went into the kitchen and in a minute came out with a delicious looking meal “Thank you sir” I said very happily It was very good food. Tender meat with some good gravy and some cabbage on the side “I it good my friend?” Asked the chef “Delicious” I said with my mouth full of food “HAHA I did it again Dan” He exclaimed to his assistant “Yes you did Muh, like always” She said nicely “Yep, like always” He said this mostly to himself When I got finished he said “Well of you go little ones” We left in a hurry so the cook wouldn’t get angry and serve us for breakfast next morning. We were going to the bunks and Hanatapon said “He must be really strong” “Well he must be if he can hold with one hand that size of a knife!” Kaden exclaimed “With the other hand he holds you still and chops you up into a sushipon” I said We laughed a little bit to that until we reached the bunks. We decided to sleep in the soldiers’ bunks; witch was considerably more organized than the crew member bunks were I slept the first two days, not a very nice smell in there. We said good night and went to sleep on our hammocks. Day Three Next morning we went up were I managed to fully appreciate this marvelous vessel, It is beautiful, With three masts, two cabins, One for the captain and his first mate the other one for the general and his lieutenant and two separate bunks one for sailors the other for soldiers a big mess room and recreation room, I still haven’t figured out where the zigoton engineers slept (Probably with their precious canons). It wasn’t designed for comfortableness; it wasn’t intended for passengers, and it was big enough to fit everyone on the main deck. The general was counting his men, taking notes of the K.I.A patapons “We lost six of the toripons and we had twenty three to begin with” The general said sadly to the captain “Eight of my tatepons didn’t make it to the ship” “Look on the bright side” Said the captain trying to make General Quon feel better “We didn’t lose a single Dekapon or Robopon” “Six toripons, eight tatepons and two yumipons all of them brave soldiers, and they didn’t even get to the boat, and we got four wounded” “Nothing fatal though” Captain Gingi clearly didn’t want a sad trooper on his ship “Your right my friend” Said Quon “Ah what do we have here?” The Captain questioning our presence “We were walking by-“ I started to say “I am not fond of eavesdroppers” Said the captain “Well we weren’t. We were going to get breakfast” Said Hanatapon “Breakfast is in an hour- wait aren’t you the mahopon who destroyed the two ships?” Said the interested captain. I was starting to get annoyed that people only made conversation about that “Well I am the only mahopon on this ship captain” I said smartly “Well yes you are my friend” Said the chuckling Captain Gingi “Where are we headed for?” Asked Kaden changing the subject “We are following the rest of the enemy fleet to their lands” Answered the captain “There haven’t been signs of them wanting to attack us?” Asked Hanatapon “Well we just keep our distance, their probably afraid of us” “Nah their afraid the semi-automatic canons” Said a newcomer with a face shield on “Well this is beginning to be a tea party, what is it Makoton? “You got it wrong cap I’m Wakaton” He said lifting his face shield. There was a heavy sigh from the captain “Well what is it?” Captain Gingi asked “We need to make a pit stop at the first island in sight cap” “Why is that?” “Well-“Started to say Wakaton “LAND AHOY!” Yelled a Yumipon on the crow’s nest The captain went to the poop deck and took out his spyglass to observe “And they seem to be making a stop, Wakaton you have your wish” Said Captain Gingi “It is clearly a trap captain” Alerted the general “Maybe but the engineers need to go and this might be our chance to figure some things about these Yellow eyes” “What do you need?” asked general Quon to Wakaton “We have to get metals to patch up the ship in case we get hit” “I thought we already had enough” Said the captain “Yes, not enough, they made us leave in a hurry we didn’t have time to bring more metals” “Well I’m not risking my men captain” Stated General Quon “There is no need to. We only need to get some metals, and spy on the enemy that’s it” said the captain “Agreed, I am only taking twenty five myself included” Said General Quon Tatepon [] Day Three Reen Enicheepon “You’re going with us Reen” Said Lieutenant Tan “Where to?” I asked I had just finished eating breakfast “Where going to get some materials for the engineers and to spy on the enemy” Tan said simply “In the morning? They’re going to see us miles away” I said “They have disembarked on the other side of the island, so we have to leave fast before they cover the island and set up traps for us” He said “Very well” I grabbed my sword a shield and went up to the main deck. We were on the water paddling fast we were halve a mile away from the shore and we didn’t want to get fired by enemy archers in our exposed position. We were told to bring light equipment because it was stealthy mission. The longer we avoided attention the better. We hit the sand and dragged the boats into the jungle and put some leaves on them so any unwanted visitors couldn’t see them easily. “Stay and cover our means of escape” Said General Quon to the six designated patapons that were already in jungle camouflage “The rest follow me” He said We were leaving when I looked back the six patapons were not to be seen, they were good at not being noticed. The three toripons were to be messengers and scouts from our main forces to the ones we would leave as watchmen around the island. We were waiting for a scout that we had sent when a yumipon alerted us that something was coming, we hid anywhere we could. I went under some dry leaves and waited. I could hear their footsteps, they were probably ten give or take. “Do you reckon there here?” Asked one of the enemy troops “Does it matter? We need to set up traps and leave, does where the orders” Said a white haired one (we’ve decided that by the color of their hair was there chain of command, white was the highest , then red, blue and the most common ones were orange) “Yes but if they are we will not be able to defend ourselves, I mean they repelled our invasion force and managed to destroy five of our ships” Said the very scared soldier “Yes well they aren’t stupid enough to come on this island; there are six ships of us and one of them” Assured their leader “They managed to destroy halve of our-“ I heard a sword unsheathe and a gurgle “Take it easy boss” said another soldier “He better not speak or I will kill him” Said the captain not only to the scared one but to all of them They were silent and their steps started getting further and further once they were gone the general said “We need to send a toripon to warn-“ “I have already done it sir” said the yumipon that had alerted us earlier “Excellent, let’s find some more cover” Said the general We started walking toward a denser spot when the scout came running “Sir I see you noticed the enemy soldiers I tried to get there before them, I feared you had been spotted” Said the scout “Well we weren’t, what did you find soldier?” asked General Quon “There seems to be a recently destroyed village a little bit up the river” “How recent?” “They must have destroyed it on the way sir” “Very well we shall inspect it and see what we can find” Quon said “Move out” said Lieutenant Tan Category:Blog posts Category:Patapon Fanfic